Bugs!
by iVampire
Summary: What happens when Bella, Rosalie, and Alice see a mosquito? CHAOS! It has lyrics in it, but is not a songfic. Rated K for one cuss word.


**We did this at my house, so I thought it would be funny if I did it now. Oh, Rosalie likes Bella now. Well, she was starting to like her at the end of Eclipse, but now they're ACTUALLY, really friends. This is in Alice's room, she brought a matress in for Bella, when she wouldn't let her buy a bed. I know they'd never act like this, sorry, but this WAS just for fun.**

"A mosquito!" I screeched, batting at the wierd little bug. Alice shrugged. I missed, and it landed on her. Alice watched, angry, as it dug it's wierd little nose into her rock-hard skin.

"Now, f'n way did you just bite me." said Alice, staring at the mosquito.

"Get over it." said Rosalie, reading a fashion magazine in the chair, with her feet propped up on the desk. The mosquito buzzed around the room once, and it dug it's creepy little nose thing, into HER skin. "You did NOT just penetrate the perfect skin of Rosalie Hale." she said, following the mosquito around the room with her eyes.

I watched it along with her. Rosalie rolled up her magazine, and crept towards the mosquito. She attempted to squash it, but it buzzed away. Alice started moving her arms and legs rapidly.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, incredulously. She didn't stop moving as she looked at me.

"Well, if you keep moving, the mosquito won't bite you." she said simply. Rosalie immediately started shaking her arms and legs rapidly. I followed suit, moving my arms as fast as possible, but I jumped up and down on the matress for extra effort. I clenched and unclenched my fingers as fast as I could, while shaking my hands around, and kicking my legs while in the air. **(A/N It's really possible for a human to do that, I did it) **Alice soon joined me on the bed, hopping up and down, scowling at wht I suspected was the mosquito, however, I couldn't see it.

Her scowl as soon replaced by a grin, however, and her pixie-like body went higher up in the air mine could ever go. I beckoned to Rosalie. "Come on Rose, don't leave us waiting!"

She grinned and hopped onto the matress, which was taller than my knee **(A/N My friend has a matress like this[I used to and she's shorter than Alice, so she has to climb up her bed, and I kow Alice wouldn't have the following song on her radio, but I love it and it fits!**) We bounced up and down, screaming. The mosquito buzzed around us and Rosalie, Alice, and I tried, and failed to kill it. Alice, kicking her legs in a sort of Irish jig, jigged over to the radio, smirking. she grabbed the remote, and pressed play. The NEW version of Hairspray sond, 'You Can't Stop The Beat' blared out of the speaker.

"Y_ou can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet _

_But I just cannot stand still  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way!"_

Rosalie and Alice were singing along, and we kept moving as fast as we could. I shrugged and grabbed the lyric book from her table, keeping my arms going in small circles, and began singing along.

_"Cause you can't stop the beat _

_Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today_

_'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say,  
That you can't stop the beat!"_

Rosalie and Alice clapped, giggling. We didn't stop moving, we continued moving as many body parts as we could as fast as we could. We were having giggling fits. Alice stoppe moving as she fell on the ground, laughing. Rosalie and I paused the music, and kept stomping our feet rapidly as we pulled her up. "Alice!" I screamed. "You can't stop moving, or you'll get even MORE bumbs on you 'perfect' skin!" Alice nodded solumnley, and we pressed play again.

_"You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea _

_You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just be,_

_And if they try to stop us, seaweed,  
I'll call the end of a lacy pea  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way _

_Cause you can't stop the beat  
You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea_

_You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be_

_And if they try to stop us, seaweed,  
I'll call the end of a lacy pea  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat"_

I grinned again, and grabbed Alice's pixie-like hands. We twisted around, laughing, and singing along, giggling. "When are the boys coming back?" I said during a pause in the song. She shrugged, still giggling. We twirled in circles, then we ceized Rosalie's hand and kept jumping up and down, desperately trying not to stop moving for a second, not willing to let the mosquito bite us again.

_"Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today _

_'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
What I'm dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!"_

We grinned, and Rosalie started dancing old fashioned. Alice began doing the same. I began attempting to copy them.

_"You can't stop my happiness  
Cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When I see a christmas ham  
So if you don't like the way I look  
Well, I just don't give a damn!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way_

_'Cause you can"t stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today _

_Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!_

_Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back_

_'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black"_

Rosalie suddenly quieted, pressed pause on the radio, and looked up at the ceiling. "There it is." she whispered, and indeed, on the ceiling the bug was resting.

"Get a shoe." I whispered to Alice, pointing to her huge walk-in closet. She shook her head frantically.

"Not MY shoes." she insisted, and in a fluid moment, pulled off my shoe. I scowled, now laying on the ground due to her tripping me. She tried to jump close enough to her tall ceiling to kill the mosquito. I giggled. She sighed, and handed it to me. "YOU try then." she snorted.

I jumped, but barely got any closer than Alice did. The mosquito was staring at us, so we frantically began waving our arms again. Rosalie grabed the shoe, sighing, an jumped, squashing the mosquito. "That's what you get." she said.

"Should we stop now?" I asked. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other, and shook their heads. She grabbed the remote, and pressed play.

_"Yeah! _

_'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop ths paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!_

_Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah_

_Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done  
But we're gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun  
For today!_

_Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!"_

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood at the door, silently watching us goof off. My cheeks, which were already red from dancing, flushed. Edward smiled. Then he said, "Well, as long as we're here..." In a blink of an eye, Edward had the remote, handed it to Emmett, who changed it rapidly.

_"Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
I'm sellin' something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake your hips in my direction!" _they sang.


End file.
